


One, to fill our empty hearts.

by icmorenofts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrid!Ten, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Monsta x references, Sadness, Ten cries a lot, a lot of it, and his parents are assholes, johnny has a nice soul, not explicit tho, not irl, ohhh tens rich, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: He didn't know if he should cry or scream or sigh or panic or throw his phone into a wall, but managed to do it all, not in that order but he still did it.-Where Ten is hopeless and Johnny is very nice to him.





	One, to fill our empty hearts.

 " _Sad but beautiful youth,_

_inside the repeating time where the end can't be seen_

_in the space where it's dangerous and uneasy_

 

_One, to find what we have lost_

_One, to fill our empty heart_

_One, find the right path and go along that path"_

 

 

"It's snowing" Johnny said to himself when he woke up on a really cold december morning. Of course it would happen, he just didn't expect this much snow to fall overnight and keep going in the morning. He smiled as he made his way to the kitchen, finding Hansol already there making hot chocolate, not bothered by the blanket that was still covering him.

 

"You want some?" Hansol asked not looking at the taller who made his way next to him, Johnny hummed in response and got two cups from the shelf, they were his favorite, they had those things that changed color depending on the liquid temperature. Hansol poured the chocolate on both of them and grabbed the one that wasn't chipped at the bottom.

 

Johnny thanked him and made his way back to the living room- more like the space that had an old sofa and a great tv in front of it and was next to one of the bathrooms, he turned the tv on so he could see the news, he could relax all day if he wanted to because it was tuesday, his free day, no classes and no work. Hansol did have both of those though, but he liked to wake up early so he didn't rush anything, he's like that, goes with the flow of everything. That's why Johnny liked him right when they met back in sophomore year in high school, big confused eyes looked at him when he entered the classroom, they were the only ones there, so Johnny being the social butterfly he is became friends with him that day. He learned he had to move all the way from Korea because of his mom's job, he barely knew any english but was lucky enough to have Johnny could speak "both because his own parents are from there", as the years passed they became incredibly close, when they even decided to move in together when they went to college.

 

A gasp pulled him out of his thoughts, making him jump a bit, Johnny looked first at his cup, glad that he already drank more than half of his chocolate so it didn't spill on his lap- and then at his surroundings, trying to take in what was going on, he saw Hansol looking out the big window, his head tilted downwards, slowly turning around and covering his hand with his mouth. Johnny quickly stood up, he'd ask what was going on but his friend honestly looked so shocked he doubted he'd answer. As he stood in front of the window he directed his gaze downwards, the snow was covering the whole road, but that was not it, right in front of the door of their building was a guy with a beanie on, curling in on himself, trying to get heat from the jacket he was wearing, which was slightly covered in snow.

 

Probably no one in the building had seen him because it was barely six thirty in the morning, no student would wake up at that hour unless it was completely necessary, and something you learn in college is to take classes after 8:00am, or even after midday, you know, so you don't suffer that much.

 

"Oh my god, Hansol, I'll be right back"

 

Johnny said as he rushed to put on just his slippers, he already had a robe besides his pajamas so he didn't really care if he got cold, he opened the door but didn't close it, making Hansol shiver because of the freezing air coming in. Johnny didn't take the elevator, he never did since they live on the third floor, but still went down as quickly as possible. As soon as he was in the front door he checked how far the guy was so he wouldn't harm him if he took way too long steps-as always, and was careful not to close it because he didn't bring keys.

 

He took the sight in front of him, the guy was lying on his side with his eyes shut, his eyelashes caught some snow, black hair was poking out of the beanie, not covering him enough, and neither did his jacket, he must had been there for at least two hours, but it was enough for Johnny to notice that the tips of the guy's fingers were purple as well as the corners of his lips, his nose was way too red to be normal or pass as a cold. Probably he was even in pain.

 

"Hey" Johnny said softly kneeling down next to him, he reached out a hand to shake him gently, but the guy didn't answer. He tried one, two, three more times, and he still didn't answer.

 

Johnny decided to take him upstairs, struggling a bit when he tried to put him on his back, but he managed, why hadn't Hansol come down?

 

He carried the guy inside, shut the door with his feet causing a loud noise, and felt a bit relieved because the guy jumped a bit, but still didn't wake up. This time he did take the elevator, he wasn't that strong to carry him three whole floors.

 

"Is he okay?" Hansol asked casually leaning on the door, Johnny didn't answer, he honestly was kind of mad at him for not coming down. "I was making tea for him, I thought I could turn on the bath but, I didn't know if he'd be glad with strangers seeing him naked."

 

Johnny nodded after he laid the guy on their couch, his half cup of chocolate long gone, Hansol handed him the blanket he was using just minutes ago so it still had body heat, took off the guy's jacket because the snow would melt and make his body wet and replaced it with his own robe, put the warm blanket over him and removed his shoes so he didn't catch a cold.

 

"What do you think happened to him?"

 

He heard Hansol right beside him, sitting down to see the guy still sleeping, getting rosy cheeks because he was finally warming up. He actually was thinking what could possibly happen for someone to end up in a neighbourhood where there were mostly students because of some universities around, and no, he didn't live there, Johnny had talked to pretty much everyone in the area, he did look around his age, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't recall his face.

 

"Hansol, don't you have class at 8?" He said when he glanced at the clock, indicating 7:30 already, he had no idea how it all happened so fast but it just did.

 

The blonde cursed and quickly stood up, pecking his best friend on the temple, something he did when the other one was way too stressed ever since they met, it was weird at first but Johnny learned how to appreciate it, and made his way to the door, he grabbed his shoes and yelled-whispered a loud "bye!" And Johnny just heard the rushed steps he was taking.

 

Realizing there wasn't anything more he could do other than wait for the guy to wake up, he stood up to take a shower, it was freezing and all but he couldn't go a day without standing up below the water and cleaning himself, he loved that feeling especially now during winter- stepping into a warm place for a few minutes and, you know, think about life.

 

He made sure to lock the door and turned on the water, getting rid of his clothes as he waited for the water to warm up. Hansol's question remained on his head, "what do you think happened to him?" He couldn't have been partying until late on a monday school night, and it also was finals week prior to winter break, maybe he was kicked out? Maybe he was going somewhere and got lost? Maybe someone left him on purpose in the middle of nowhere and he walked until he fell asleep?

 

"Hello?" A high pitched voice came from outside, the guy was the first thing that came to Johnny's mind. Well, what else? He's been stressing about him for about three hours.

 

He quickly got out of the shower and put a towel around his body making sure to dry first, it was freezing and he didn't want little droplets of water turning into ice on him, after thinking about it for like two seconds he decided to put back his pajamas on again, he could change later.

 

"Hey?" He said as he approached the now sitting guy, he looked kind of lost, kind of sad, his eyes were red and the corners of his mouth were still a shade of purple. Ugly purple. He kneeled in front of him, smiling just to make him feel safe. "You okay? Want something warm? I bet you're still freezing" he ranted out nervously, he didn't know if he sounded like a psycho trying to be nice, after all he took the guy inside without permission. But he didn't really look overwhelmed by it, there honestly was so much pain on his eyes, even when his lips tried to curve upwards to half smile, his eyes just looked numb.

 

"I'm sorry for bothering you" a fragile thread of a voice came out, almost cracking. He was absolutely going to cry, his eyes pooling, a pout was visible on his lips, and he bowed his head trying to hide all of that, but Johnny noticed, for the past hours all his attention was on the boy, how he hadn't moved from the spot he left him, how he hadn't bothered in putting back his own wet jacket, nor fixed Johnny's robe, the tiny bruises on his left arm, his skinny arms and his hands folded together on his lap. He looked so vulnerable, so broken, so cold,even guilty for whatever reason that made him end up on Johnny's couch, and Johnny just wanted to shake him and ask him what happened, tell him not to cry, and maybe even putting him into a warm bath and then dry his hair.

 

But man, he didn't even know the guy's name.

 

"It's okay, I couldn't just let you freeze to death, unless you wanted to" he said bluntly, his knees were starting to ache and tingle but his hands did more, he reached out to the other's hands and cupped them on his own, at realizing how cold they were he just started to blow warm breath into them, and it's not something you'd do to everyone, especially not a total stranger at that. But it just came to Johnny, it came all the way from deep down his heart.

 

"I'm Johnny" he said after a while of not so awkward silence, the whole neighbourhood was too quiet. Or maybe it was them into their own bubble.

 

"I'm Ten" the guy smiled for the first time, it wasn't really a genuine one, but it was warm and sincere enough, even more when he saw the frown on the taller's face and his mouth opening and closing like three times, before:

 

"Your parents really did name you after a number?"

 

Johnny's whole body warmed up at the loud laugh the other let out, he wanted to see more of that, not the miserable Ten that had been on his couch for the past two and a half hours.

 

"I mean, no, that's not my name, but you're kind of born with a nickname and absolutely no one will call you your actual name unless you're balls deep in trouble" he ranted while he composed the way he was sitting, suddenly opening up to Johnny, even clearing his throat before saying "I'm Chittaphon, but Ten is easier"

 

Johnny nodded and chuckled. Ten was nice, broken but apparently easy to fix.

 

"Want hot chocolate? Tea? A warm bath and maybe too big clothes?" He offered while standing up, reaching out a hand so Ten could stand up easily. He seemed to hesitate, of course he wasn't all that comfortable yet with a guy he had known for the last hour, but Johnny made sure to make him know he wasn't going to hurt him, he wasn't a bad person, he just wanted to help Ten whichever way he needed to be helped, and Ten was smart enough to figure it out already, but usually those who you think won't ever hurt you are the ones that hurt you the worst.

 

He learned that two nights ago.

 

"Can I take a bath? I'll wash my clothes and-"

 

"Yeah, no. They won't dry in half and hour, I'll let you borrow some of mine." Ten sighed but his lips curved slightly at the corners. "I'll go set it up, you can put your clothes on the knob, I'll wash them"

Just like that he made his way to the bathroom, hearing Ten's soft steps behind him, he opened the tap and filled the tub half hot water and half cold. Or lukewarm, who knows. Johnny turned around and smiled to Ten, who was fidgeting with his fingers staring at the ground.

 

He left to the kitchen to make breakfast, it was already 9 but he kind of forgot to eat, he started making scrambled eggs enough for the two of them, there was some chocolate Hansol made left so he warmed it up once again, he also got some fruit because what kind of breakfast was it without fruit, he hoped Ten liked that because cold december morning made him lazy to do anything, thank god the semester was already finishing. While the chocolate was still warming he went to take Ten's clothes, his shirt was dirty and smelled like sweat and fabric softener in certain parts, his jeans were an expensive brand and were even dirtier than his shirt especially on his butt and his knees, the sides of the legs were soaked because of the melting snow, inside a pocket there were his boxers, but he wouldn't check those. His jacket wasn't honestly as dirty, but he still put it in the washing machine with some of his own clothes that were dark as well so it didn't matter.

 

He set up both plates and put them on the table, the bathroom door opened and Ten's head poked out, a bashful frown on his face, Johnny held a finger up and took one of the mugs and passed it to the smaller.

 

"So you keep warm" he smiled, "is a hoodie okay? And sweatpants? Anything in mind?" Ten shook his head, still blowing on the hot beverage, Johnny took it as in " _okay, whatever you want_ "

 

He saw how Ten moved to the dining table, putting his mug down and rubbing his warm hands against his arms, Johnny hurried his way to his room so he could get his fuzzy socks and red sweats and. Should he give him boxers? He had a brand new pair but, wasn't it weird? He grabbed his favorite hoodie he wore pretty much to go to school, to the gym and to sleep, he loved it way too much and hoped Ten did as well.

 

"Here, I wasn't sure if I should get you these but I did, they're new so don't worry" he said while he pointed to the underwear, Ten didn't seem to care so he just grabbed everything and put the shirt and hoodie right there, his hands were actually cold and kind of blue/purple in the palms, and sighed in relief when his chest and arms were finally covered and warmed up. Johnny noticed that he had eaten most of his breakfast already, god knows how long he went without eating.

 

"You want anything else? Don't be afraid to ask" he said as he took a seat in front of him at the tiny table Hansol and him had, he took the mug between his hands and enjoyed the smell and warmth for a while, Hansol did make a killer chocolate and Johnny loved that.

 

*

 

Their morning went on pretty much like that, Johnny fussing and worrying way too much about the other boy, who just seemed incredibly thankful towards him, never really asking for anything, nodding slowly to anything and everything the taller offered. At 4:32 pm Hansol came home and introduced himself, he didn't over protect Ten like his friend did, but was paying enough attention to him so he didn't suffocate with two guys asking and asking and worrying and worrying, he also offered his own bed if Twen was still around by thursday, when he'd be done with exams and everything that was due- he was going to finally meet his family after a whole year of not seeing them, college was incredibly hard, and also he could get more than six hours of sleep, nice food and presents. Everyone loved that.

 

 

The next day Johnny left first, shared breakfast with Hansol and a sleepy Ten.

 

"Do you have a cellphone with you? I'll leave my number and Hansol's in the counter, if you need anything or are going to leave, call us. It's okay" he said while scribbling messy numbers with a red pencil.

 

"It's been dead for the last two days, if not longer" he said still not meeting any of the other guy's gaze. He didn't say it nor demonstrated it, but he was absurdly ashamed of having them, two strangers, taking care of him. He wasn't a child, but somehow he knew he wasn't capable of facing life right now, he was barely a year into college when everything went to shit, he had money saved up, but not enough, he had contacts, but none of them would be of use now, his friends? they found out, his parents? were the first ones to turn their backs against him. Nothing in life was enough, and he couldn't believe he was thinking that, always having everything he wanted or not, all that was worth nothing now.

 

"you can use mine, I'll be back by midday" a voice pulled him out of his thoughts, making him startle, he didn't listen but anyways nodded and offered a shy smile.

 

And like that Johnny left, he was being left with another guy, bleached hair and big confused eyes. He was staring, maybe he knew, maybe he looked hard enough and found out, maybe he was disgusted as well and knew the whole story. Maybe, maybe, maybe he'd tell Johnny and he'd also turn his back. No, he knew he was a good person, he cared for him enough to put two blankets over him at night when he fell asleep on the couch after stuffing his face with noodles and meat, he cared enough to let him borrow his shampoo, washing his clothes, trying to talk to him and learn about him. Not everything. He couldn't tell him _that_ one.

 

"You look young"

 

"I'll be 21 this year"

 

"What are you studying?"

 

"I was majoring in arts, focusing on dancing"

 

"I like dancers"

 

"Oh"

 

"I'll be 23 this year, I'm studying psychology"

 

Ten nodded awkwardly and stared into the wall hard enough he was imagining a hole breaking it, paint was falling off and bricks were becoming dust, a black hole stared back at him. He was feeling particularly anxious that day, he didn't know why and he hated it, hated thinking way too much and imagining everything going wrong. He's not usually like that, he recalls his friends and family calling him a ball of excitement and happiness and always loving attention and all that, but somehow not for the last month. Last month had been his most miserable days.

 

"I'll go out now, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but please do call if anything happens."

 

He stood up when Hansol shut the door, glanced at the clock on the microwave indicating 9:06am, that didn't give him enough time to get ready and get money from his account, come back and leave before midday so Johnny would find an empty apartment. How pathetic, wanting to escape the only place where he was being accepted despite not knowing anything about him. He headed to Johnny's room. he had been there last night, Johnny offering him his bed was carved into his mind perfectly, along many other things he'd like to forget, the bed was near the wall, where the charger was plugged in, he sat on the bed and plugged his own cellphone there, watching as the screen lit up and started ringing three times, two texts and a single missed call.

 

**From: dad(7:46pm)**

 

I packed your stuff already

 

**(7:47pm)**

 

You have until friday to pick it up

 

He didn't know if he should cry or scream or sigh or panic or throw his phone into a wall, but managed to do it all, not in that order but he still did it, he didn't want to cry anymore, he had cried for god knows how long in his friend's car before she dumped him when she got tired, cried his way to a whole different neighbourhood, the city was big enough he could walk for several hours and get to just a small town, but the tears started streaming down his face, running down his cheeks and some getting into his lips, an ugly grimace replaced his usual bright smile, but what's new, he put his face on his hands and sobbed and tried to hold those back, making him hiccup in an ugly way, his phone long forgotten on the floor, his dad's texts still flashing, then the panic came- which made him cry harder, he was kicked out, officially kicked out, just because his sister had dared him and the told his parents, he had absolutely no one, Johnny didn't count because he couldn't abuse the good intentions the guy had,he was so fucking lonely and so fucking sad and he wanted to die right then and there because what else was there to do? he used to think he was strong and nothing would affect him, if someone had told him this would happen he'd probably laugh until he cried. But now he just can't stop crying and tugging his hair and feeling way too hot all over his body because he was feeling anger, and sadness, and disappointment.

 

Life shouldn't get so exhausting in a period of just a week for a 20 year old.

 

Ten didn't really hear the sound of the door closing, his sobs were too loud on his head for him to listen to anything else, during all that time crying nonstop he had curled in on himself on the bed, tears didn't come out anymore but his eyes hurt and he hiccuped a lot, his toes were cold and so were his hands covering his head, a dip on the bed didn't stop him from keep crying but only made him shut up, an occasional sniffing was heard besides his loud heartbeat, when did it get so loud? his head ached and his cheeks were also sore, he felt so sorry towards the guy who had found him, he was such a burden ever since he stepped into the warm cozy home, doing nothing but staring into a wall and taking too long baths and nothing else, there was nothing else he could do.

 

"Wanna go out?" Johnny asked when the smaller seemed to calm down. Was it midday already? did he really cry for three hours straight? yes, he did.

 

"I look like shit" he mumbled after what felt like forever.

 

"Not to me" Johnny sighed, then added "Come on, you've been thinking too hard, you need to let go for a while" Ten scoffed and sniffed for the last time, he sat up and finally took a look at Johnny and he felt like he was staring at the sun- not because he was in love or something, they had known each other for like a day, but because his eyes were so dry it hurt to see, he could feel them sunken deep into his skull, and if he squinted he couldn't see shit because of how swollen they were (were they like this when they first met? was he that ugly?), his head ached so much and his throat was also really dry. Crying is tiring.

 

 

"I still don't want to" he sighed and rubbed his eyes hard enough he started seeing little lights behind his lids. "I'm tired" he added

 

 

"Then let's get something and eat it in the car"

 

Johnny just wanted to take the guy out, he had enough of seeing him curling in on himself and thinking way too hard staring at the floor or the walls, even the food on his plate suffered sometimes the intense yet lost gaze,he hadn't seen him smile sincerely once, and he wanted to because despite the sadness flowing in Ten's eyes there was a tiny sparkle in them and if you watched closely you could see thin, tiny lines around his eyes. Happy lines. He lived to make people happy and smile and laugh and enjoy themselves and he might sound selfish but it really wasn't like that, he wanted to help.

 

 

 

 

He got out of the room to bring Ten's clothes and the wallet that fell out of the chamo jacket right when he was about to put it into the washing machine, he knew just that and a beanie wouldn't protect him enough from the cold, so when he stepped back into his room he handed a not so large grey hoodie along the other clothes, Ten thanked him and went out of the room once again so he could change.  When he passed by Hansol's room he saw clothes thrown in the bed, most of his shoes were scattered around the room as well, a friendly reminder that he was going to spend winter by himself, his parents long gone to Korea and not coming back until march, and pretty much everyone he knew was going away to spend christmas with their families.

 

 

 

"Can I, uh, can you..." he saw the smaller boy in front of him, a hand on the back of his neck and his lips pouting a tiny bit, a battle on his mind deciding whether or not tell Johnny something.

 

 

 

Johnny leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

 

 

 

"Nevermind, I'll treat you"

 

 

 

"It's just drive thru, it's not like a huge deal" Johnny shrugged

 

 

 

"But you've done a lot for me, it's the least I can do" Ten's hand tried to reach out for Johnny, but quickly put his hand on his own chest.

 

 

 

Johnny nodded and leaded the way, they walked in silence with the occasional blow of warm breath coming out of either of them, on the second corner they turned right and faced a parking lot not so full, there were probably about 15 cars, most people were done with their exams or just went to take them, how fortunate they were for having cars,public transport is a pain in the ass and walking was way too cruel, when there was sun it was ready to melt everyone to death, chilly air was not so chilly but more like really cold, and who walks in winter? Johnny thanked to the moon and back his parents for giving him a car as a graduation present, his hard work and good grades made up for it, also the entrance to college wasn't as hard because of that either.

 

 

 

 

When they got in, Johnny waited for a good two minutes with the ac on, his hands were freezing and his ass was freezing and even Ten was freezing. He chuckled.

 

 

 

 

"Let's get coffee after this, yeah?" Ten nodded and sniffed still not looking at him.

 

 

 

 

Johnny started driving for about fifteen minutes, not that it's far but traffic with snow was a bitch but finally got where they wanted to be, they ordered their stuff and parked somewhere isolated, his intentions to take the guy out burning his mind every time he looked at his right. Ten's hands were fidgeting as always, sometimes running through his hair and between his thighs trying to warm them up, he didn't know if he should feel sorry anymore.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Ten?" He said after his hamburger was gone and just half his fries remained. Ten looked at him with wide eyes, stopped chewing even.

 

 

Was it the right time to ask him what was going on? Considering the fact that just twenty minutes ago he was crying messily on his bed, would it trigger him again to cry that desperately? If there was something Johnny knew is that if he did cry he would calm him down, it didn't matter if they were still strangers, he was there for him and would help him no matter what ever since he found the smaller lying on the freezing floor with snow flakes covering him- that was an unspoken promise he made to himself. Also to him, he really hoped Ten knew he wanted to help.

 

 

 

Fuck it, it was now or never. 

 

 

 

"Can I know what happened to you?" 

 

 

 

Ten blinked once, twice, three times and opened his mouth but no sound came out, he lowered his head once again and Johnny knew what was about to happen.

 

 

 

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I was just curious if it was something too harsh so I could help you out, you know"

 

 

 

"You're seriously willing to help a stranger who got kicked out for an unknown reason"

 

 

 

Johnny didn't answer, he knew he was kind of foolish for offering indirectly to move in to a person who he just knew their name, but he was like that, always caring, too kind for this world.

 

 

 

"I have a sister, a younger one" Ten started "we were playing truth or dare, kind of lame for a grown man but you know, we were bonding. After a while she dared me to do something you can only do if you've slept with someone, she realized something was wrong and went to tell my parents, who seemed so ashamed of me they decided to kick me out" 

 

 

 

The taller didn't understand, just because of that? Something was missing, right? He was sure Ten wasn't telling everything and he wanted to know but he didn't want to pressure, he was expecting maybe drama, not the kid being kicked out because of a game. Ten resumed eating his fries looking at him with questioning eyes, almost asking him to tell more. He raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"You've heard about hybrids? The cat ones, not the character mixing ones" Ten forced a soft laugh, but it didn't make the situation any better "so, you see, if you're a hybrid and have sex with another one, somehow you'll be able to shapeshift to a cat, a whole cat, the real thing" he sighed and sipped on his soda "but if you sleep with a common human you kind of lose the ability to do it, I mean, you can't shapeshift and you won't be able to hide either your ears or your tail" 

 

 

 

"You're telling me you're one of those?" 

 

 

 

"Yes. I got kicked out because I had sex with a common human" somehow those words kind of hurt Johnny, no one wants to be called common human by some magical creature. "And that is a huge shame, especially mine because they're... important, so it was to be expected"

 

 

 

 

Johnny stared. There was no way he was going to believe that, the only half cat half human things he ever heard of were the sphinges, and that's it. Ten remained looking out of the window, saying everything incredibly calmly compared to the crying mess he saw moments prior. Tail and ears? He saw the guy without his beanie, he daw no ears; and there was no tail peeking out of nowhere either. Did Ten really think he was going to fall for it?

 

 

 

"You don't believe me."

 

 

 

"No, I don't."

 

 

 

Ten chuckled and shaked his head, Johnny actually wondered when did the smaller got so cocky. He went back to sip from his soda, not blinking, his mind nowhere and everywhere at the same time. He still had a single exam left due friday, Hansol was leaving, Ten was a cat, he had to go to work just three times that week, Ten still had nowhere to stay.

 

 

 

 

"It's okay"

There was the quivering voice again, was Ten going to cry again? Was that the trigger to his tears, not believing what he said? 

Johnny honestly didn't know what to do, he had offered everything he could to the smaller but he had said nothing, got cocky and suddenly cried, did he want to stay on the streets? Did he not want any of the help Johnny could possibly offer? He wasn't going to get mad, more like he was confused and kind of lost, you know when you're in a math exam and you studied everyday and thought you were good at it and you don't even know your name when the teacher gets in the classroom? That's how he felt right now, always knowing what to do, always comforting people and always good at reading them, but not know, he didn't know what to do or what to say, he felt as hopeless as the smaller could be feeling and he hated it, he absolutely did.

Minutes passed and he saw as groups of people and families entered the place, the occasional couple as well, some of them were laughing so hard their laughs were heard even from inside the car, some others, especially little kids were crying because they got dragged out of the place where they played, before, during and after eating their happy meals. They were kind of easy to understand, everything they did already talking about their emotions, or maybe it was just him and his psychology studying self being paranoid over it. Paranoid was it? knowing? practicing? no, he was just tired. Thank god he already invited Ten to get coffee, which he'd later on change to go out and drink, just to get rid of the shock that there was a half cat sitting next to him, and the stress over finals. But, could Ten drink? yes he was half human but was it healthy for him? it's not like that is healthy overall, but it was better than keep worrying and crying.

 

 

"Wanna go get drinks instead of coffee?" Johnny asked.

 

 

Ten chuckled. He had to pick his stuff, but it could wait until morning. Everything could wait a bit more.

 

 

"Just one drink, I swear"

 

 

The taller sighed. Just one sounded okay, he wasn't going to force it and get so shitfaced he couldn't remember his name or couldn't spot the difference between Ten and a table.

 

 

 

"One" he agreed

 

 

 

"To fill my now empty heart"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is kind of way too rushed but i hope you enjoyed it, let me know! feedback is always appreciated
> 
> ALSO i really feel like writing a second part to this since this was... uh, not what i really expected? i wanted to make this way longer but i uikhfdaigul got kind of kdhlsjsh with ten crying and i just couldn't skip to the part where they're all happy? so yeah, if you'd like to read another part i'd like to write it as well
> 
> uh english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are mistakes
> 
> love you, whoever that read this thing


End file.
